


Sweet night

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slight Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sayaka spends the night with her girlfriend





	Sweet night

Sayaka smiles sweetly as she lays on her girlfriends bed lightly humming as she kicks her feet watching kyoko as she brushes her hair 

"I'm so bored" she complains in a pouty voice as she rolls over stretching, she reaches towards the ceiling looking at her splayed fingers before dropping them back to the bed with an aspirated huff. She doesn't stay on her back long though, rolling back over only to notice her girlfriend finally looking at her 

She smiled seductively as a thought came to mind, it wasn't often she could get kyoko to do naughty things but seeing her now she became determined

She twisted her hair within her fingers "kyoko" she says in a sweet voice "yes sayaka?" "Come to bed" she practically purrs at her. Kyoko looks at her before smiling softly "in a minute" she returns to doing her hair, fixing her gloves when she finally stands up. Sayaka lays back on the bed to get comfortable "you don't have to wear those around me" she says "I know" kyoko replies as she climbs onto the bed 

Sayaka blushes seeming to suddenly turn shy as kyoko reaches out to gently touch a strand of her hair. "Will you sing for me?" The question surprises sayaka as kyoko leans closer to whisper in her ear "if I do a good job" she blushes deeply but gives a small nod to kyokos words as she's gently pushed back on the bed 

With the cushions under her she gives a quick nod to kyoko when she asks if she's comfortable

The gentle removal of clothing and the sweet pleasure that comes from kyokos lips and her love. Sayaka sighs as she holds back a squeal of pleasure, she didn't want to cave so soon but it wasn't long till soft moans slipped past her lips and she clung to kyokos freshly brushed hair making it messy once more 

It doesn't take long for the pleasure to overtake her and she's over come by the feelings of her pure love 

As the two lay cuddled up, sayaka still in the afterglow of their love she hums softly as kyoko plays with her hair. "I love you" kyoko mumbles as she snuggles closer to sayakas side, leaning against her chest and listening to her hum as her eyes slip closed

"I love you too" sayaka whispers back softly kissing kyokos forehead, as she holds her close. The two easily falling asleep within each other's loving embrace


End file.
